1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, particulate matters such as soot in exhaust gases that are discharged from internal combustion engines for vehicles such as a bus and a truck, construction equipment and the like, have raised problems as contaminants harmful to the environment and the human body. In order to solve those problems, there have been proposed various particulate filters in which a honeycomb structure made of porous ceramics is used as a filter capable of capturing PMs in exhaust gases to purify the exhaust gases.
As the honeycomb structure of this kind, for example, there is known a honeycomb structure including a plurality of pillar-shaped honeycomb fired bodies combined with one another with an adhesive layer interposed therebetween. Here, the honeycomb fired bodies are each manufactured by carrying out extrusion-molding, degreasing, firing or the like on a mixture including a ceramic raw material such as silicon carbide.
JP-A 2008-179526 discloses a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure.
According to the manufacturing of the honeycomb structure in JP-A 2008-179526, a rectangular pillar-shaped ceramic block (honeycomb segment joined body) is prepared by combining a plurality of rectangular pillar-shaped honeycomb fired bodies (honeycomb segments) with one another with an adhesive layer interposed therebetween. Then, grinding is carried out in which the periphery of the ceramic block is ground to manufacture a ceramic block. Then, the peripheral face of this ceramic block is coated with a sealing material (coating material) to manufacture a honeycomb structure.
The contents of JP-A-2008-179526 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.